Sachin ko gussa kyu aya
by kdlove-uall
Summary: Kajal is sick but got scolded badly by Sachin...see what happens...


**Happy Valentine Day to my friends…**

Special Thanks to** DK **to give me this idea…

Nd to **Me**…to share this experience with u (jk)….

**Kajal** is sitting on bed…holding laptop nd was chatting with her friend nd doing online shopping together…discussing with her…what to buy…

**Kajal** - are Vida…itni mushkil se aaj time mila hai yaar…nai to is CID ki job mein saans lene ki fursat nahin milti…aur isi wajah se bimaar pad gyi main…Sachin ne zabardasti 2 din ki chutti dilwai mujhe…

**Vida. **- wow jiju to bahut khyaal rakhte hai tumhara…lucky girl ;)

**Vida** - haan yaar…ye to hai…main sach mein bahut lucky hu jo itna achha husband mila mujhe achha bata…ye saree kaisi hai…dekh purple wali…aur uske saath dekh…ye handbag kitna pyara hai…

nd sudden her phone rangs…nd…

**Kajal **thinking in nervousness - OMG, Sachin ka phone…looking at time –it was 7pm…is waqt…nd she pick up the phone…Madhu…ek minute Sachin ka phone hai…nd speaks - helloo...hello Janu…kaise ho…

**Sachin** showing anger - Kajal….maine kaha tha na…tum rest karna aaj poora din…phir tumne phone kaise uthaya…pata hai na raat ko kitna fever ho gya tha tumhe…

**Kajal** scared tone - naraazzz. kyu ho rahe ho janu…tumne phone to baat karne ke liye hi kiya na…

**Sachin** angry- naraz nai houga to kya kahu g…aur maine ye dekhne ke liye phone kiya tha ke dekhu… madam so rahi hai…ya jag rahi hai…in anger tone- meine kaha tha na silent karke so jana…pause for a minute -kahin tum…phir se net par to nahin ho….apni kisi friend ke saath…pata hai na eyesight week ho rahi hai tumhari…aur medicine khayi time par ya nahin…

**Kajal** thinking - hey bhagwaan…aakhir Sachin ne mujhe pakad hi liya…nai bol sakti main jhooth…nd she speaks - haan khaali jaanu…aur maine to subah se ise haath bhi nahin lagaya…achha ok ….abb… sone do….nd she yawning fakely…mujhe bahut neend a rahi hai…bye…aur jaldi ghar ana…

**Sachin** smiling - bye…main jaldi a jauga…don't worry…nd he cut the phone…

**Kajal** took big sigh nd thinking…ye internet ka bhoot bhi na… jispar sawaar ho jaye …utarta nahin hai asaani se…Sorry Sachin…maine jhoot bola tumhe…tum kitni care karte ho meri…aur main kaise bol rahi hu tumhe…sad for minute nd again cheerup nd giving herself these satisfying words - lekin meri khushi mein hi to tumhari khushi hai na…to agar main shopping karke khush hu…to obviously tum bhi khush hoge…aur main apne aap khush ho jaugi tumhe khush dekhkar…tum bhi khush…main bhi khush…

she again move towards her laptop rubbing her eyes who became red as she was sitting since morning…nd than give a look to medicine placed on side table nd about to puke when think to eat them…ewww…hey bhagwaan kaisi kaisi medicines banayi hai tumne… inhe koi kha kaise sakta hai…Sachin ke aane se pehle phenk doongi inhe…main to waise hi theek lag rahi hu aaj…nd again start on laptop…

Chalo ajj 2-3 ghante to lag hi jayenge Sachin ko ane mein… tab tak main kuch order kar deti hu dekh kar…aur Sachin ke liye bhi dekhti hu kuch achha hai kya…nd she starts to search again on products… nd discussing Sachin thing with her friend too…nd was laughing…But STILL SHE IS SICK….nd coughing…

Nd…nd after some time (15 minutes)…she heard some noise…nd think…ye kaisi awaaz hai…nd sudden her room's door open…Kajal shocked to see him there…

**Kajal** got scared nd speaks - Sachin…tu….tum is waqt…tumne to kaha tha tum late ho jaoge …

**Sachin** holding flowers in his hands…look at laptop nd understand everything…become sad nd speaks in anger - to aise ho raha hai aram…maine mana kiya tha na net use karne ke liye…

**Kajal **- nai Sachin…wo..

**Sachin** - nai kya Kajal…aur upar se tumne jhooth bola mujhe…tum jaanti ho na kini nafrat hai mujhe jhooth bolne se…

**Kajal **- m…sorry…

**Sachin **- saw medicines on side table which he placed for her by giving strict instructions to take that…speaks in very angry tone - Medicine kyu nahin khayi tumne…

**Kajal got** scared nd closes her eyes nd think – hey Bhagwaaan ye to main bhool hi gayi…nd speaks - m…m really sorry Sachin…wo main bas…thodi der ke liye…nd tears came in her eyes…

**Sachin** bit soft - ok relax…nd he hugs her in his arms…main to bas ye chahta tha ke tum rest karo aur jaldi theek ho jao…tumhe laga shayad main tum par sakhti dikha raha hu…nd pause for a minute… bring a glass of water for her…nd hold that medicines nd giving it it kajal…chalo pehle ye medicine khao…

**Kajal** looking at medicine and again feels like puke but got no courage to speak in front of Sachin now…

Kajal taking medicine from him – do Sachin…

**Sachin** - nai…apna mooh kholo…

**Kajal **thinking - OMG, lagta hai khaani hi padegi…nd she opens her mouth…

Sachin place medicine on her tongue nd give her water to drink…but instead of swallowing…she through out on Sachin…nd begin to cry…

**Sachin** rub his hand on her head – aram se aram se …nd he place the water on side…thodi der baad kha lena…abhi let jao…nd he turn off the laptop…than looking at himself…his shirt become wet with water…he move towards washroom with towel and new t-shirt in his hand…nd came after 15 minutes…looking at Kajal...sitting on holding flowers in her hands nd was smiling…

Sachin looking at her nd smiles nd sat beside her – tumhare liye laiya tha…lekin…m sorry…bahut daant diya na maine…

**Kajal** put her head on his shoulder - sorry to mujhe kehna chahye…tumhari baat na manne ke liye…tum jo bhi keh rahe the mere bhale ke liye hi kaha na…

**Sachin **- its okkkk…ab no sorry…nd he seprate her nd holding from her arms nd looking into her eyes…jo hua bhool jao….lekin dobara aisa nahin hona chahye…

**Kajal** - nai hoga jaanu…kabhi nahin hoga…nd they hug each other…

**Author's note** -

Thanks for reading this story….nd reviewed it if u like it…


End file.
